Summer Tour on the Kogan Bus
by Livin-4-The-Rush
Summary: Big Time Summer Tour. A blessing and a curse. Kendall gets to perform for thousands of Rushers. But when the crowd leaves he's stuck on a bus with the love of his life. While his crush is a completely clueless player, he's a hopeless romantic who can't do anything but watch as Logan brings numerous girls on the bus for 'fun'. This tour will be one to remember... /SMUT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! :D**

**This is my first ever fan fic so give me a break. **

**Kendall dealing with being on a bus for months with the love of his life.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"_#woohoohartford ! Had such a great time last night, that I would love to go back again. Thanks!" _Kendall tweeted as he approached his tour bus.

They had reached the middle of the Big Time Summer Tour. This meant that Kendall had gone about 35 or so tour dates with a certain brunette on his mind.

_Yeah I know. Weird, right? _ He was 21yrs old and still getting crushes. Well really only one. And his name was Logan Mitchell.

Everything about Logan was flawless to him. While he himself had many flaws, Logan was always so beautiful.

Kendall read some of the Twitter replies as he got into the bus. " YOU'RE ON THE KOGAN BUS!" "Yay more Kogan adventures lol!" "Kogan bus time! ;)"

_Wow. _Due to some "Twitter creeping", as the Rushers called it, he'd learned that "Kogan" was apparently him and Logan put together. As a couple.

"If only it was that easy", Kendall said to himself. He'd liked Logan months before BTR was even created. Having a mutual group of friends, they were always together. Logan caught his eye from the start. And for about 3 years it's been like that. He was thinking to himself about the moment he met Logan when he was interrupted by said boy.

"Another amazing show! I'm hyped man", Logan said as he walked onto the bus, "Tweeted about it yet?"

"Yep", Kendall said nervously blushing over the fact that he was just thinking of Logan.

"Great, because I'm beat. Lemme see what some of the fans are saying." Logan grabbed Kendall's phone.

Kendall watched as Logan scrolled through the replies. _Ugh he's just so perfect. If only he'd concentrate on me like that. _Kendall snapped himself out of it to hear what Logan was saying.

"All I see is Kogan. What? Is that like Kendall and Logan put together?"

"Yeah the Rushers are crazy."

"I'mma search for more stuff about this Kogan." Logan said as he entered 'Kogan' into the twitter search box. Kendall watched as Logan chuckled and at some points had his eyes widened.

"Woah check this one out. 'Ugh I wish Kogan would just come out already. They are perf together!' THEY THINK WE'RE GAY?"

Kendall melted inside a bit. He couldn't believe the fans actually thought they looked perfect together. _Did they? Logan's pefect. He has the perfect eyes. Perfect hair. Perfect muscles. Wouldn't surprise me if he had a perfectly long-_

"Earth to Kendall." Logan said making Kendall come back to reality where he was semi-hard from his thoughts.

"They don't really think that." Kendall reassured him. "I think all fans do that with a band. Just some weird thing they do."

"What about this: 'I bet they're fucking on the Kogan bus.'" Logan looked up at Kendall who was just staring at him. "We could be." Logan said with a wink.

Kendall immediately froze and it felt like he'd gone completely pale. Then he started blushing like crazy. _WHAT? _Kendall could tell he was breathing heavy and was instantly hard.

Logan was about to burst into laughter.

"WOW Dude I'm kidding! HAHAHA You should've seen your face! Classic!" Logan said as he returned Kendall's phone.

Kendall fake laughed the best he could.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna hit the sack." Kendall said rushing to the back lounge to take his clothes off. Kendall wasn't one to be neat so he left them on the floor and climbed in his bunk. He closed and hooked the curtain and pushed his underwear down. His fully hard cock exposed.

As he reached his climax he quietly moaned Logan's name.

_It won't help. _Kendall thought. _In the end I'm the bisexual dreamer and Logan's still flawless…and straight as a board._

Kendall pulled up his underwear and took out his Ipod. He soon fell asleep to Incubus.

40 more tour dates of this? How was he going to make it?

**The end of chapter 1! Sorry it was really short. The rest won't be like that, I promise! (sorta) **

**Favorite and Review if you liked it or have any constructive criticism! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

**I'm gonna try to update every night if I can!**

**Enjoy! :)**

They had just finished the encore. They could still hear the screams of the crowd as they went to their dressing room. Their ONE dressing room.

Though they had fought for their own dressing rooms, they were stuck with one large room. But Kendall has had to make due before. No big deal…

"Amazing vibe out there tonight, man!" Carlos said while jumping up and down. He's always the most pumped after the concert. It made Kendall chuckle. They walked down a long hallway to get to the final dressing room.

"Still can't believe it was such a full crowd out there!" James exclaimed as he started to undress.

"Yeah me neither, it's surreal!" Logan replied as he also started taking off his clothes.

Kendall wasn't really paying attention. That seemed like the norm of the tour. The guys chat amongst themselves while Kendall stared off into the distance buried in his own thoughts.

They guys continued to change and just sat in a lounging area for a bit since the prop team was running behind on packing up. Once more Kendall thought to himself while Carlos, James, and Logan talked on the other side of the room. Though this time it didn't go without notice.

"You guys see Kendall over there?" Carlos whispered while he pointed over to Kendall. James and Logan looked over. "I think he's been like that since tour started."

"He just sits there." James added.

"I'mma go over there and see what's up." Logan said as he got up and started walking over to Kendall.

"Hey buddy!" Logan said as he placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall didn't expect the contact, so he quickly turned around out of shock.

"Woah! Calm down dude! Are you ok?" Logan asked Kendall, a bit shaken up from Kendall's reflex.

_Great. _Kendall thought. _My dorkiness comes out as the worst time possible._

"Sorry." Kendall said quietly, still embarrassed about what just happened. Kendall just realized. There, in front of him. Was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

Sure Kendall had seen Logan half naked before. He'd seen him all tour. But during changing they'd never had any real conversation. It was always: Change. Pack. Tour bus.

And let's face it. The summer was good to Logan. Kendall stared at his summer tan and sudden six pack. _Wow. This boy has no flaws. _

Logan noticed Kendall staring at him a smirked. "Haha, like what you see?" He asked Kendall.

"WHAT? Oh no. Wow Logan. Funny, ha!" Kendall said all bunched up trying to play it cool. It kinda worked.

Logan snickered. "What are you thinkin' about anyway?"

Kendall didn't really even know. Logan had caught him completely off guard.

"Just…stuff." Kendall said awkwardly. Of course Logan wouldn't take that.

"Oh ok I got you." Logan said suspiciously. _It couldn't have been THAT easy to get him to leave. _Kendall thought. He was right.

"Guys! I know what's up with Kendall! He likes a girl!" Logan shouted to James and Carlos across the room.

"WOO HOO!" They shouted. "Finally!" Carlos added.

"No I don't, guys!" Kendall shouted back, followed by the sighs of James and Carlos.

"You've been acting pretty weird. And I know that the places we've been stopping have some cute girls." Logan said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

"Let's just say that I met a gorgeous girl today. And she's has 'special' VIP tickets for the tour bus," Logan winked. "You don't mind do you?"

Oh now Kendall got it. Every few stops, Logan always managed to find some whore to fuck on the bus. Before they left a venue, all the equipment had to be checked to see if anything need replacing. It usually took about an hour. That's all Logan needed to get off and then make the girl leave.

"Oh yeah, whatever." Kendall said back to him emotionless.

"Thanks bro, you rock!" Logan said as he went back over to James and Carlos.

_Wow. _Times like these, Kendall had no idea why he was in love with this douche.

Something about his confidence. How he walked like owned the world. His attitude and his personality. Something about Logan Mitchell kept Kendall begging for more.

It was time to go back to the bus. Logan was nowhere in sight. Kendall was about to question it when he walked onto the bus, welcomed by loud moans.

"FUCK BABY RIGHT THERE!" He heard a female voice scream.

"GIRL I'M – I'M B-BOUT TO _COMEEEEEEE" _

Since Kendall obviously didn't want to be across from the _love bunk, _he went straight to the back lounge.

He had Logan's loud moans stuck in his head. _If only that was me he was fucking. If he'd give me the chance, that could be us every night._

Kendall couldn't tell if his thoughts were getting him turned on or pissed.

He elected on pissed when the girl came to the back lounge to get her clothes.

"Hey! I'm a huge fan!" The short, African America, long haired woman said. She was at least 22 and Kendall had to admit, _very attractive._

"Katelyn you gotta get out of here!" Logan shouted from the front of the bus.

"Nice meeting you!" She shouted as she ran to get out the bus.

_Wow._

About 30mins later, Kendall moved to the front lounge area, to see Logan sitting there all cleaned up.

They were heading from the venue.

It was completely silent until Logan suddenly spoke.

"I like this tour." Logan said with a smirk.

"Yeah I bet you do." Kendall said back bitterly. He was in no mood for Logan's bullshit.

Logan felt guilty. About everything. He had just fucked some random whore and even laid back Kendall looked disgusted with him.

"I'm going to bed." Kendall said as he got up and left.

Logan sat there guilty and confused. _Yeah I fucked up. But why does Kendall care anyway? _He didn't know how to answer his thoughts.

He pulled out a bottle of water and a glass and poured it.

He raised up the glass bitterly saying to himself, "Cheers to Big Time Summer Tour." And he drank it.

**You like?**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I'm definitely going to continue with this to see how it'll go!**

**Not going to spoil anything but lots of surprises (Kogan-filled of course) are coming up so stay tuned!**

**Please review! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed! (no pun intended) xD**

**Yesterday was VERY busy but I really wanted to update so here it is!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Kendall hardly got any sleep that night. He tosses and turned and periodically turned on the bunk TV just to amuse himself. Nothing worked. He ended up waking up at 7:30 am.

They were stopped for a day off and Kendall _really _needed it.

Though it was still very early, the bus was already at its stop. They had decided on stopping near a local beach.

Kendall just needed to get out of that bus. He got out of his bed, grabbed a pair of swim trunks and a t-shirt and went to the back lounge to change.

As he came back from the back lounge, he couldn't help but notice how the air near Logan's bunk still smelled like sex.

Thinking about what happened the night before just made Kendall pissed off and more in a hurry to leave. And that's when Logan got out of his bunk…

Apparently someone else hadn't been able to sleep either because when Logan got out of his bunk he was already fully dressed.

Kendall could tell Logan wanted to say something but Kendall didn't want to listen. He quickly grabbed his shades and iPod and headed towards the front of the bus. And Logan grabbed his skate board and followed.

When they got out of the bus James and Carlos were just coming out too. At least maybe this time Kendall could drift away with James and Carlos and forget about the brunette.

"Sup guys." James said sleepily as he and Carlos walked towards them. Kendall could tell right then that it was Carlos' enthusiasm that woke James up.

"So Logan…" Carlos said starting to grin.

"So Carlos…" Logan said right back. Not aware of what was going on. Neither did Kendall.

"We see you're having fun on tour…" James said with a smirk. "So how was it?"

Kendall was done. He had just completely had it with Logan. He forgot about them and their whole conversation and stormed off.

Carlos was the only one who noticed and ran to catch up with Kendall.

"K-Dog!" Carlos called. Kendall was in no mood for the petty nickname and it just pissed him off a bit more so he started to walk a bit faster.

"Kendall, wait!" Carlos called out hopelessly. Kendall stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Kendall said a bit agitated. They ever get a day off and it was already going horribly.

Carlos looked over at Logan and James. They were caught up in their own conversation and barely seemed to notice that the two left.

"Hey guys we'll be over here for a sec!" Carlos shouted to them.

"Cool, gotcha!" James shouted back.

"Now let's talk." Carlos said pulling Kendall down to sit on the sand.

"About?"

"You! We noticed how you were acting weird and it seemed fine until…you just stormed off." Carlos said.

"It's really nothing." Kendall said back as convincingly as he could. "I just…just didn't get much sleep last night so I guess I'm just tired. No biggie." Kendall smiled as much as he could.

Carlos nodded and started to walk away. Kendall had said he was fine but Carlos noted one thing: The look Kendall had in his eyes was the same look he had when his girlfriend had moved away. Hurt and broken.

Soon James, Carlos, and Logan came over. Carlos pulled James aside to look at the seashells. It left Kendall and Logan sitting in the sand.

Kendall had his headphones in listening to Incubus when he felt Logan tap his shoulder. He sopped the song and pulled his headphones out his ear.

"Yeah?"

"You see those girls over there?" Logan asked with his usual smirk. Kendall looked where he was pointing he saw two brunette that looked about 19 or 20yrs old.

"What about them?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Well just saying, I don't have to be the only one getting some on tour."

Kendall had just had it with Logan.

"No Logan I'm fine. I don't wanna fuck some random whore, but you go right ahead. I'm leaving." And with that Kendall left to go back on the bus.

Just as he was near the bus he felt a strong arm pulling to the other side of the bus. Just as he was about to panic he realized it was Carlos.

"Carlos, what the fuck?" Kendall said angrily.

"YOU LIKE LOGAN!" Carlos shouted jumping up and down.

Kendall froze. _How was it that Carlos, out of all of them, was the first to figure it out first?_

"OH MY GOD IT IS TRUE!" Carlos shouted again.

That brought Kendall back to reality.

"Carlos shhh!" Was all Kendall could say. The shorter boy was literally screaming it to do world.

"Am I right?" Carlos whispered with excitement. Kendall could tell that he felt really smart for figuring it out.

"Well-, " Kendall started.

"Oh my god."

"Carlos-"

"You're gay!"

"Dude-"

"Or bi!"

"CARLOS-"

"And you like Logan! Oh my god!"

"Carlos I haven't even said an answer yet!" Kendall finally blurted out.

"Well then stop taking forever and answer!" Carlos said back.

"Ok first, I'm not gay. And second, yes I am bisexual." Kendall said calmly hoping Carlos would calm down too.

"But you like Logan?"

Kendall didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to Carlos. Who could lie to Carlos?

"Yes." Kendall mumbled.

"I was right!" Carlos shouted as he jumped up again. As if he didn't have his mind set on being right anyway.

"But wait," Carlos started. "Logan, uh…"

"Doesn't like boys?" Kendall said it like it was a question but already knew the answer. "I know Carlos…"

"But that doesn't mean he won't like you! We just have to-"

"Carlos stop." Kendall said cutting him off this time. Kendall didn't want any fake hope. "Just promise me you won't tell anybody. Not James and of course not Logan. Promise me."

"Of course dude!" Carlos said back.

Just as they were talking James and Logan appeared.

"Guys, we got to go." James said and then walked back.

Kendall and Carlos shot each other a glance, and then silently walked back to the bus.

Kendall started to get on the bus once again. Knowing what he was about to hear, he stopped. He then pulled out his iPod and put it on a random song. He then put in his ear phones and turned it on full blast, trying to fade out any sex noises. The he continued on the bus.

He went straight to the back lounge again. He looked for any women's clothing around anywhere. Surprisingly there was none.

Then he took his ear phones out. No noises. _Maybe Logan had finally had enough. _He thought bitterly. Just as he did so, said boy walked into the back lounge.

"Hey buddy." Logan said in more of a mumble.

Kendall didn't reply.

Logan looked down in guilt and just continued to go sit on the couch. Kendall noticed and decided to speak.

"No girl tonight?" Kendall asked as he took out he ear phones. He didn't ask it in a nice way, but not as bitter as he had been.

"Look, Kendall I'm sorry. I- I don't know what I was thinking. It's more than just me on the bus." Logan said it and really meant it.

This made Kendall blush a bit.

"It's okay Logan." Kendall said smiling. "Just remember that okay? It's weird walking onto a bus that smells like sex."

Logan smiled innocently, then smirked. He then leaned to whisper into Kendall's ear.

"I offered you once and I'll offer you again. This bus could smell like sex every night, Kendall. You know where to get me if you're ever lonely."

Kendall lost it. He could feel his jeans tightening as he put his hand with his iPod in it to cover the soon to be full on boner.

Logan leaned away again. He was laughing hysterically.

"I swear I'm on a roll dude, wow! HAHA I never get tired of this!"

"S-Shut up Logan." Kendall stuttered.

"But I'm going to bed, man. See ya!" And with that Logan left.

And for the 100th time while they've been on tour Logan left Kendall breathless thinking, _Logan Mitchell is perfect._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Enjoy! :)**

It had been a week since Logan had apologized and so far everything was going great. Unfortunately they had to cancel two dates for the tour. They all had hated hearing the news but used it as 2 extra off days. It had only been a week but Kendall felt like they really needed this break.

Kendall was the first to wake up at an unbelievably early hour. It was 6:49am. He knew that he'd make too much noise getting up out of the bunk this early so he just sat there. He pulled out his iPod to check his Twitter.

He smiled seeing some of the Rushers' tweets. _Still going on about this Kogan and Jarlos. As if. _He thought to himself. He was scrolling through his mentions when he heard a noise from outside the bunk.

"Ok you need to get out now. I called a cab to come pick you up. Just grab your clothes. I think the cab is outside."

It was Logan.

Kendall didn't dare make a sound. He didn't want Logan and whoever he was talking to outside of the bunk to hear that he was awake. So he sat there eavesdropping.

"Ok babe. Call me, okay?" He heard a female voice whispering back.

"K." Logan said.

_He knows damn well that he isn't gonna call her back. _Kendall thought angrily.

He heard the bus door open and close and assumed the girl had exited. Then he heard Logan climb back into his bunk.

_How could not have not heard him? _Kendall thought. He knew he'd never been much of a heavy sleeper.

And then it hit him. Last night.

_FLASHBACK:_

_They had just arrived back on the bus from tonight's concert. Usually this was when they sent out a tweet or two and then went to bed. But tonight they were pumped._

_Though they barely ever drank alcohol, they had decided to bring some on tour. _

_Logan decided since they hadn't drunk any all tour, they could tonight. Just for fun. _

"_You want any?" Logan had asked him._

"_Sure why not." Kendall had said back._

_Logan went to grab the alcohol and poured 2 glasses. Kendall was one to get drunk easily so he watched how much he drank. _

"_C'mon dude we're on tour! If you screw up I'll just take you to your bunk." Logan told Kendall._

_Kendall guessed he was right and ended up drinking 4 or 5 glasses and was completely drunk afterwards._

_Kendall could tell he was starting to go right to sleep with the boost of the alcohol sinking in. He was starting to barely be able to keep his eyes open._

_Before he went out of it he heard the bus door open. _

_And then he was asleep._

Kendall couldn't believe it. Logan was planning on getting him drunk so his whore could come in.

Half of him wanted to jump out of his bunk and slap Logan. But that would be too easy. Instead Kendall wanted to switch it up.

For once he wanted to be the tease and have Logan begging for more.

So his plan started.

At about 9:30 they were up and in the back lounge playing video games.

The bus was stopped at some kind of park. There was a field, basketball court, and a skateboarding area.

They were just about to go outside. They were shutting down the video games.

"Ya ready?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Yep," Kendall said back. Logan noted that he had an unusual smirk.

"Oh hey, can you get that?" Kendall asked as he pointed to his iPod on the couch.

Kendall had already started his plan. He had made sure the iPod was at the same level as his ass. And a faint gasp made it known that it worked.

Kendall had put on a gray thong he'd bought as a dare. Somehow it had ended up in what he packed. But he guessed that everything happens for a reason. And this was perfect.

Kendall looked down at Logan's pants right before Logan covered them.

_Oh my god he's hard! _Kendall thought. _Wow so this is all it takes? Wait to he's sees what else I've got._

"Uh, I'll be outside," Logan said as he handed Kendall his iPod, quickly grabbed his skate board, and went out the bus door.

Kendall wanted to play with him a bit. Knowing Logan, he'd probably rush to tell James and Carlos what he'd just seen. So Kendall quickly changed into his regular underwear, grabbed his own skate board and ran outside.

He saw James, Carlos, and Logan as he came out the bus. Logan whispered something quick into James' ear before they all turned around.

"Sup guys!" Kendall said.

Logan nudged James in the side and that seemed to remind James of something.

And then just like that James came running towards Kendall to tackle him.

Kendall fell straight on the ground with his shirt ended up over him head.

"Oh uh sorry…There was an uh…bug…on your shoulder, yep!" James said.

"JAMES WHAT THE-" Kendall stopped. He realized that it was Logan wanted to show them how he had on a thong. "Never mind James, it's okay." Kendall smirked.

James and Logan turned the other way.

"You said he had on a thong!" Kendall heard James say to Logan.

"He did I swear!" Logan said looking back at Kendall.

Kendall winked and Logan turned away. Carlos seemed to have caught on to this and looked up at Kendall as if saying, "well done". In fact, Carlos did more than just look, he went along with it.

"James let's go play basketball!" Carlos said pulling at James.

"Carlos you're like 5ft 6." James said. Carlos frowned.

"Ok fine then have it your way." James said as they went to grab a ball then ran to the court leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"Lets skate!" Kendall said as he set his board down and started kicking.

Logan quickly followed. They soon got pretty far from Carlos and James, so they stopped.

"Kendall what was that?" Logan asked Kendall, obviously nervous.

_Wow. Logan Mitchell, nervous? _Kendall thought.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked innocently.

"You were too wearing a thong, Kendall, don't be an ass!" Logan said frustrated.

Kendall then walked over and whispered clearly into Logan's ear.

"_You're not the only one who can be a tease Logan."_

And with that, Kendall set his skate board down, and headed back towards James and Carlos.

Getting further and further from the very confused brunette.

**Was this chapter a little short? Idk sorry if it was! But chapter 5 will be up much sooner! **

**Especially since I'm going on break in like one day so more time for fangirling, fun, and fanfiction!**

**(The 3 f's I guess..? lol)**

**Review please! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! **

**I've realized that this has all been kind of 3****rd**** person but with only Kendall's perspective.**

**So I think this chapter will have a bit of Logan's thoughts in it too, just more Kendall.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Another off day.

They had decided to just hang in the bus to relax for today.

_Perfect._

Kendall and Logan both walked to the back lounge. There was barely enough room for them both to walk back at the same time so they constantly brushed against each other. Kendall used that as the perfect opportunity.

He 'accidently' brushed his hand against Logan's butt. When he saw there was little to no reaction he reached to do it again.

And Logan caught him doing that and reached for Kendall's hand and grabbed it.

Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes.

_There he is with that fucking smirk again. But I do it better. _Logan thought as he winked at Kendall with a smirk.

Logan watched as Kendall's face changed from a smug, conceited look to the helpless face Logan was used too.

_Haha, nice try. _Logan thought. _You're good but not that good._

And with that Logan turned back around and continued to the back lounge.

Kendall regained his breath and then followed.

Logan expected that to keep Kendall in his place for a bit but he was wrong. As soon as Logan sat down and saw Kendall come in a bit later, he realized Kendall had that same smug look on his face again.

_I can fix that._

"So I'm a tease, huh?" Logan asked.

"Don't act like you didn't already know." Kendall winked.

Logan just smiled as he reached across Kendall to get the remote for the TV. He made sure for his hand to 'accidently' touch Kendall's crotch. Even in that brief moment, Logan felt Kendall shiver. He liked that reaction so he did it again as he reached back.

Kendall tried to play it cool when Logan looked at him but failed and gulped as both their heads turned to the TV as Logan turned it on.

Logan flipped through the channels. There was nothing interesting on. He stopped when he saw Glee. He had only watched it a couple of times and thought it was okay so he kept it there.

"Is this okay?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall nodded.

Apparently there was a gay couple in the show, Kendall noticed. He watched as they were so in love with each other. Kendall started to block out the show as he got lost in his own thoughts.

_I want that kind of relationship. _He thought. _How he holds him. Not needing to be a tease to each other. They just genuinely love each other._

_I can't make Logan love me. He thinks this is all just a little fun game we're playing. It's time to face the facts. Logan Mitchell doesn't love me. And I have to move on._

Kendall felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was gonna have to avoid Logan as much as he could for his own good.

Logan was lost in his own thoughts as well.

_Wow._ Logan thought. He glanced over at Kendall.

_WHAT?_

_I can't be falling for Kendall. _Logan had known for a while that he was bi curious. He accepted it as he realized every now and then there was a very sexy dude he'd have a crush on. Never knowing one of them would be his band mate.

_No I can't be. I just like him a little bit. Who wouldn't? He could give me something to do on tour. It would be easier than sneaking these girls in and out. And cheaper than having to pay for cab fare. And no one would have to know._

But Logan's stomach twisted at that thought.

He didn't want that.

He glanced over at Kendall again and realized he wanted a real relationship.

Not just some easy fuck with some girl he picked up.

He wanted someone he could call his. Someone who would be there.

And instantly Logan mentally slapped himself in the face. He realized that through everything, random girls, tours, and music, that someone had been there the whole time.

_Kendall Knight has been here the whole fucking time._

The show was an hour long and as soon as it ended Logan wanted to mess with Kendall. Only this time it wasn't just the playful fun Logan felt at first. Logan legitimately wanted to flirt with Kendall.

He reached to give the remote back to Kendall, purposely placing it on his crotch area. Logan looked to see Kendall's reactions. Nothing.

Kendall went to hand Logan the remote back. As he stuck out his hand Logan went for it.

Logan purposely grabbed his hand instead and looked up him.

Kendall looked up at him wide eyed for a sec but then decided it was just another game Logan was playing and dropped the remote and pulled away.

"I'm gonna go make a smoothie." Kendall said as he got up and walked to the front of the bus.

Kendall decided on a strawberry smoothie. He grabbed the strawberries and a knife and went to cut them up. He thought to himself as he did so.

_Maybe Logan does like me. _Kendall got a bit of hope until he thought about the numerous girls Logan brought on tour.

_Please. He likes the blondes, and the brunettes, and pretty much everyone else except for me._

Out of anger and sadness Kendall accidently cut his finger while cutting the strawberry.

"OWWWWW!" Kendall yelled out as he held his finger close.

Logan heard Kendall and made his way to the front of the bus. He saw Kendall hunched over, grabbing his finger.

"Are you okay dude?!" Logan stepped up behind Kendall.

Kendall completely forgot about his finger for a sec and thought about the fact that Logan was standing right up behind him.

"Kendall?" Logan said bringing Kendall back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kendall said trying to get away from Logan. Being that it was small area, that didn't work well.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna bandage it up and go for a walk." Kendall said.

Kendall stepped out of the bus and closed the door. Surprisingly enough Carlos was out there sitting on the ground.

"Hey buddy." Carlos said as he turned to face Kendall.

"Hey Carlitos." Kendall said back with obvious sadness in his voice.

Carlos knew his friends and could notice when something was up.

"What's wrong?"

Kendall told him everything. He told him about the teasing, to watching Glee and seeing the gay couple, up into now.

"So, what now?" Carlos asked with concern.

"What now is that I give up. And completely avoid Logan…The best I can while living on a bus with him. I've crushed on him for too long and it's gotten nowhere." Kendall said back. He realized that what he just said was completely true.

"But why? The Kendall I know NEVER gives up! I mean, you just said you've liked him for a long time! It couldn't have been for nothing! There must be some reason you always go back!"

Kendall thought of what Carlos was saying but bitterly rejected that bit of hope.

"Well things change. He'd much rather hook up with some whore than with me anyway. And it was for nothing, don't you see? He's completely clueless" Kendall said as he turned to go walk down the sidewalk.

"Kendall, wait!" Carlos called out.

Kendall just kept walking. Summer sun beating down on his pale skin, he was already starting to sweat. But he didn't care. With all the anger built up inside of him, he could walk _for miles and miles._

Logan had heard Carlos and Kendall talking.

Well most of it. And what he did hear was enough to try to put the pieces together.

Logan had his head stuck out the bus door so he pulled back in a closed the door and went to the back lounge to sit and think about the conversation that had just happen.

He had heard Carlos tell Kendall something about not giving up and that he had liked some dude for so long that it couldn't have been worthless.

But it was Kendall's angelic but sad voice that Logan remembered clearly word for word.

"_Well things change. He'd much rather hook up with some whore than with me anyway. And it was for nothing, don't you see? He's completely clueless"_

It was Logan.

Logan realized it now and put it together.

_Kendall has liked me this whole time? _

Logan thought back to when he'd asked for the blonde's okay about bringing girls on the bus. Girls he had called words like "sexy" and "hot". None of them could compare to Kendall.

He realized that each and every time Kendall face looked hurt. But Logan would've just shaken it off and had sex with the stranger anyway.

Never did he think he'd be falling for anyone. Let alone Kendall Knight. And this whole time he had the chance. If he hadn't have been so blind. He could've had Kendall. Not only with sex but also with _love. _

Logan felt a tear roll down his cheek.

He couldn't believe he had been so dumb.

And Logan also thought of the fact that these same tears could've been streaming down Kendall face out of frustration. Frustrated over the fact that Logan was being so dumb. It only made more tears roll.

Just then an obviously angered Carlos busted through the door. Carlos was ready to yell at Logan for being an ass when he heard a muffled crying in the back lounge.

He walked back to find Logan leaned on his side in tears.

Carlos sat beside Logan and placed Logan's head on his lap. He then asked him what was wrong and Logan told him everything he had heard and what he had done.

Later on Kendall was back from his long walk.

Logan was already in bunk sleep.

Kendall peeked through the bunk curtain and watched Logan.

_He's such an angel._

Kendall shook his head at that thought. He realized that he could no longer think things like that if he was going to move on.

He closes the curtain back, stripped down, and went into his own bunk.

He knew this was going to be difficult.

But it had to be done.

Kendall started the drift off to sleep. Thinking one final thought.

_As if Big Time Summer Tour wasn't difficult enough._

**You like?**

**I need to add more James in it. I just realized how he's the only one who has 'No Idea' (haha I'm funny) what is going on.**

**That will eventually change, I swear!**

**I was also thinking of doing a little one shot about the Kendall walking in on Carlos naked interview story! Tell me what you think! A little Kenlos, maybe? xD**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews and keep them coming! :D**


End file.
